


Let's load this ship

by widgenstain



Series: Tumblr scribbles [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Erik a trophy boyfriend, Erik and Charles you will be drunk, M/M, Shaw is an ass, Swearing, What is AE and BE spelling?, and a bit of a himbo, me trying to english, on the cracky side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik gets dumped by his long-time partner, big business CEO Sebastian Shaw. While trying to drink his pain away he meets some new friends.</p>
<p>Prompted by <a href="http://trobador.tumblr.com/post/44632090046"> this photoset</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's load this ship

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: There's a [Chinese translation ](http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=86148&extra=) available now, thanks to the lovely [tincat227](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tincat227/pseuds/tincat227).

“You can’t be serious!”

“I am. I want you out of the house by Sunday. Don’t worry I’ve already contacted the movers. They will bring your stuff to… Well, wherever it is you’re going to live. Or used to live” Sebastian said, a mischievous sneer in the last sentence. 

Erik couldn’t believe it. Yes, the last few months had been rough and a little icy, but he’d assumed it was because they’d barely seen each other with both of them being so caught up in work. That’s why he had come home early today, didn’t even change after the photo shoot, to surprise his partner, and now this.

“After all this time you dismiss me? Like this?! You know what I gave up for you? I was 21 for fuck sakes! I gave you my youth!”

“That you did my boy, but as you have pointed out, that was a long, long, LONG time ago. I think we both should move on now.” 

In that moment the door to the salon opened and a young man with dark features came in.

“Ah, Janos, are you ready?”

Emma had warned him beforehand: A man that exchanges his lover for a younger model every 5 years hardly will break the habit. Erik had lasted thrice that long, however, now that a successor had been found he had become superfluous. 

He seethed.

“So this is what you were doing when you had to ‘prepare for the meetings with the docker’s union’? I didn’t know that cheap dock whores could be members too!”

Janos didn’t say a thing, just a derisive smirk ‘there’s nothing cheap about me’ and kissed Erik’s boyfriend on the cheek. He probably was right. Erik knew that ridiculously chiselled face from somewhere. Milan?  
Another model.  
Sebastian Shaw, head of HF Corp, knew where to look for his arm candy. 

“If you excuse us, the stock holders are waiting. You know where the exit is.” 

Erik was speechless. 

“You’re taking HIM to the stock holder meeting?” 

Not only was he just being thrown out of his home, his partner took this fucking rent-boy to the one event that he had denied him in the past 15 years. 

“He will be doing the Kenyan orphan charity from now on too.” 

THAT WAS HIS WORK! Erik tried to throw himself on that tacky piece of ass and punch his stupid Latin lover cliché face in. Sebastian’s bodyguard, who had been watching silently, got in between and dragged Erik out. 

“How can you do this me?!!! I hate you, you hear me?! You’re gonna pay for that you dickless fucktard! May you get pubic lice and lose your fingers to scratch, I…” The door was slammed in Erik’s face. 

He screamed another string of obscenities against it.

What now? A part of him wanted to get a gun and shoot that bastard straight in the head.  
Thankfully the bigger part of him just wanted to cry and get drunk with Emma. But Emma wasn’t here; she was blowing her ex –husband’s money in the Caribbean with that stripper girlfriend of hers.  
He wasn’t even married to the man! No chance to take him for all he was worth! He cursed himself for being so blue-eyed, but after more than 10 years one would think… 

The limousine was leaving the garage for HIS company meeting. 

He kicked one of Shaw’s ugly modern-art garden ornaments; then stomped on it till the oddly shaped wire had formed into a differently odd shaped wire. At least his lust for murder was a little appeased by that. 

What now? Shaw was right, he never really had stayed a place other than this house. Other than Emma he had no close friends to speak of. He could get a hotel. 

Or visit the place he was from. See if some of mum’s old neighbours still remembered him. He hailed a cab. 

Had it always been that far out? Apparently yes, emphasis on ‘had been’ though. He had driven through half the city for nothing. The whole block had been torn down to build a gigantic storage locker complex. 

“Shall I take you back?”

“No, it’s fine I’ll walk for a while.”

“This is not the best neighbourhood, Mister…”

“I’ll be fine.”

He grew up here damn it. And there was no ‘back’.  
The air was damp and salty from the sea and it was rapidly growing dark. A few blocks back into town a blinking red sign advertised a bar. All Erik wanted to do was getting shitfaced. So this would do. 

The bar was nearly empty, a fact that irritatingly changed during the second of the surprisingly good Martinis. A big noisy group of workers entered celebrating something. He considered leaving but they settled in the booths and let him be at the bar. 

Until the fourth Martini.

A burly man with impressive sideburns, whose already slightly unfocused gaze he had noticed for a while, approached him. 

“Hey!” 

“Can I help you?” 

He was wearing plaid, dirty jeans and had a cigar stump in his jaw. None of the workers cared about the no-smoking sign. 

“How much?”

“Excuse me?”

“See my friend Chuck over there?” 

He pointed at the man who seemed to be the centre of the celebrations. Smaller and probably half as big as most of his colleagues he was just laughing loudly about a joke a long limbed black man had told. 

“It’s his birthday today. How much’s a blowjob, I haven’t gotten him a present yet…”

The man took out a wallet and Erik just stared. 

This was not his day.

“I’m not a prostitute you fucking MORON!”

The man looked him up and down and, oh shit, he still was wearing the suit with the transparent shirt from the shoot and the make-up…

“You sure?”

“I am, now fuck off!”

This ‘Chuck’ had noticed their little altercation and his face grew worried while he tried to get out of the booth.  
The burly man raised his hands defensively 

“Hey, sorry man, honest mistake!” 

Then he turned around to his friend who had joined them and whispered to the other man, clearly audible for Erik

“Says he’s not a hooker. Maybe he thinks ‘m a cop.”

“That’s it, Logan, I’m sure! I appreciate the effort, but why don’t you sit back down with Hank, hm?” 

“Alright…” the huge man hugged ‘Chuck’ and kissed him on the forehead “I love you man. Just wanted you to have fun. No one deserves it more than you do” before he returned to their table.

“Sorry bout that. What are you drinking?” 

Erik harrumphed. 

“I was drinking Martinis, but I think I’ll leave now.”

“No no no, come on, stay. My friend is an arse. That’s right Logan, you hear that? You’re an arse! Sorry again. It’s my birthday the least I can do is buy you a drink!”

Chuck was a little less drunk than his friends but the twinkle in his very blue eyes stood witness to definite inebriation. As did the wide smile on his very red lips. 

Screw it. 

“Okay. One drink. Congratulations by the way.”

“Oh, thanks! Yeah, one more year on the old log” he winked at Erik. 

“Raven love, would you make another Martini for” Chuck looked at him questioningly  
“Erik”  
“Erik. And a beer for me.”

“On your tap?”

“Of course, dear sister of mine! So, what brings you here, Erik?” 

The man lit a cigarette after offering one to Erik who had given up smoking 10 years ago but seriously reconsidered it right now.

“I was just looking for a place to get plastered. Got dumped today.”

“That sucks! Was it serious? Sorry for asking, but guy or gal?”

“Guy and it had been fifteen years…”

“Oh shit! What a wanker!”

“You can say that again.”

“WHAT A FUCKING WANKER!”

Despite himself Erik laughed. 

“May his dick fall off. Earnestly, does he know what he’s missing?” 

“Well the replacement is already installed so I don’t know. But thank you.” 

Cheating motherfucker! That’s it, you’re paying none of your drinks tonight! That needs a thorough treatment. Raven? Bring the vodka!” 

Some of the men in the booths cheered and Erik heard an accented ‘about time’.

“I shouldn’t…”

“No back talk! Guys, this is Erik, he’s got some love quandaries and we shall make them go away with Polish miracle water.”

Actually it was better like this Erik thought after Chuck had pulled him over to the booths. Usually he couldn’t stand crowds but the men were welcoming and entertaining, if a little vulgar.  
They all seemed to have trouble at work right now but it was the big taboo no one was allowed to speak of tonight, since the evening was about Charles.  
Everyone just wanted to have a good time and blow some steam off. By drinking and singing loud and falsely to terrible 90s tunes.  
Erik could live with that. 

He answered the questions why he got make-up on laughingly and didn’t mind the short but strong arm that had snaked itself around his waist. Nor the thumb that started caressing his hipbone as the night progressed. 

Sunlight was filtering in through the curtains and Erik had difficulties separating his sticky lashes to blink into it. 

He was in a bed. 

His dry mouth indicated that he most definitely had had too much to drink last night.  
The pleasant soreness in a very intimate area of his body indicated that he still had made full use of it; by having fun with someone.  
Someone who currently had thrown a freckled arm and a hairy leg over his body and snored into his back. 

How was he supposed to extract himself? He carefully tried to slip away. 

Effortlessly he was hauled back and a hoarse but content voice behind him mumbled 

“Stay a little while longer.”

The someone was rubbing stubbles against his shoulder blades and soothed the burn with light kisses. 

“I’m sorry but I really have to take a shower!”

“You smell fine to me.”

“Please?”

“First door on the left” 

the man said before he released him, not without giving his spine a few minute licks as if he was a cat trying to clean him like this.  
As Erik looked back down on the bed he saw dark wavy hair that stood up in tufts and bright blue eyes. Ah, Chuck. 

He punched the shower wall.  
What the hell was he doing?  
He had never slept with random strangers, not even before he had met Sebastian. 

Seb… the water was running loud enough that he felt safe to cry. So this was what hitting really low felt. 

When he had pulled himself together again as well as he could, he dried himself and got dressed. Outside the other man was waiting with a mug in his hand and a smile on his lips that quickly turned into a concerned look.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m gonna be okay. Just a lot of pent-up emotions.”

“You’ve cried… Shit Erik, I feel like such an arse right now.”

“Don’t, you’ve done nothing wrong.” 

“I haven’t taken advantage of you, have I? You seemed so happy when… Oh God… I’m sorry! Tea? I can make coffee too.”

“No you didn’t take advantage. It has just been a little too much of everything yesterday. And tea is fine.” 

Erik smiled a weak little smile as Chuck busily gathered another mug, a pot and other breakfast utensils. He was only wearing his boxers and the bruises and bite marks on the slim but well-muscled body brought back flashes of what had happened last night.  
It had been ~~fantastic fucking~~ fucking fantastic and there was no way he would put any blame on this man. 

Especially since he cared enough to make him breakfast, something his ex, oh God, keep it down, hadn’t even done for him in the early stages of their relationship. He also had a better arse and a thicker cock Erik thought with a hint of peevish, comforting satisfaction. 

He looked around in the small cramped flat and noticed huge stacks of posters, stakes and banners.

“What are these for, Chuck?”

“Please, it’s Charles. Only Logan calls me that. We’re preparing for strike if the new proprietor keeps not listening to us. It’s been a stressful and hard time the last few weeks, so I for one am really glad that we’ve met.”

The genuine glowing warmth in Charles smile felt like healing balm on his torn heartstrings. Damn the man was gorgeous. 

“Who is us?”

“The stevedores of this fine city. The new owner of the harbour treats us as if we’re worthless. They’re planning to cut some of the most important benefits. Let’s see how they’re going to load and unload the ships without us.”

Erik blinked. 

Charles… Files on top of files that he had organised topically and alphabetically sprang back to his mind.

“You are Charles Xavier. Head of the dock workers union?”

“That’s right. Did I already tell you that yesterday? Damn, I’ve sworn that I wouldn’t be talking politics…” he trailed off.

It only furthered Erik’s high esteem of Charles that the man didn’t back away from, or even flinch, at the big and toothy grin that spread on his face.


End file.
